castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Titan
Titans are enormous golems that appear in the Lords of Shadow saga. In the first game, defeating them involves destroying the large glowing runes located on various parts of their bodies. Three are fought as bosses, while there are many titan corpses located in the Titan Graveyard. These massive constructs were developed by the mage-smiths of Agharta, an order of Aghartian wizards that were specialized in the crafting of special artifacts, ranging from unique clothing to enchanted weapons. Their greatest accomplishment was the development of the titans that were to be used as defensive weapons during the Necromantic Wars until they were all destroyed, except for the last Stone Idol titan. The term "Titan" is also used for other extremely large boss enemies that appear in Lords of Shadow 2. __TOC__ ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Ice Titan The first Titan is the enormous '''Ice Titan', said to have actually been one of the smaller titans. It is encountered during Chapter 1, part 5, when Gabriel Belmont ventures into the frozen area of the Oblivion Lake. When Gabriel steps on the frozen lake, the Ice Titan bursts through the ice and attacks him. After striking its weak points, the Ice Titan throws Gabriel off, but before it attacks again, Zobek arrives and delivers the finishing blow. Stone Idol Titan The second titan, the Stone Idol Titan, is fought in Chapter 2, part 8, when Gabriel, along with Claudia and the Black Knight Golem, enter the Sanctuary of Titans. There, a large pile of rubble is found in the middle of the area. After a few minutes, the rubble starts to move and then it all comes together to form a gigantic humanoid body. It's a very powerful foe who uses a unique magic to control the gravitation of stones and then uses them to try and crush Gabriel, but with the Black Knight's strength, as well as Claudia's guidance, Gabriel bests the behemoth. Dracolich Titan The final titan, the Dracolich Titan, is unique among titans; it was not created by the inhabitants of Agharta and was instead prepared by Death, Lord of the Necromancers, who discovered the fossilized remains of an ancient dragon embedded in a mountain in his realm. Even though the magic that powers it is necromantic in nature, its design is similar to the Aghartian Titans, as it's powered by runes that channel necromantic energy through the dragon's skeleton, reanimating it into the form of the Dracolich. The monster is fought as the semi-final boss in Chapter 11, part 2, when Gabriel walks atop the mountain the skeleton is embedded in to meet with a unique Necromancer, who sees Gabriel as another who seeks death, like him. Angered, Gabriel prepares to fight, but the Necromancer has other plans in mind. Instead of facing Gabriel head on, he converts his body into pure magical energy and possesses the runes laid throughout the skeleton, activating the Dracolich. Despite its jaw-dropping size, Gabriel is able to climb its bones and cross through its rotting flesh, finding the runes that power it and smashing them to pieces, killing the great beast once and for all, along with the Necromancer who controlled it. While this creature was not created by the Aghartians, it is labelled as a "Titan" due to its size, the runes which animate it, and the fact that it's fought by platforming along its great length. ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 Siege Titan The '''Siege Titan' is a giant mechanized robot-like device modeled after the stone giants of Agharta used to attack Dracula's castle, designed by Rinaldo Gandolfi for the Brotherhood of Light. After a short scrap with Roland de Ronceval, Dracula chases him onto the titan's arm. Rather than face Dracula directly this time around, the Paladin attempts to shoot him from afar while Dracula does battle with his fellow knights. Using the the Paladin's attacks against him, Dracula is able to remove much of the titan's armor that was blocking his path to the head, where the titan's mystical power source is kept. By infecting the source with his blood Dracula forces the titan to fall. Gorgon The Gorgon is a giant, three-headed, fire-breathing, snake creature with the ability to turn others to stone. This Gorgon is a merge of the three sisters Medusa, Euryale and Stheno after being corrupted. During the fight, Dracula will have to build up both Void and Chaos magic by attacking the Gorgon's tentacles at the edge of the field. Then, when the opportunity presents itself, Gabriel must pin the Gorgon's arm to the ground and climb up its body until he reaches a head. Gabriel must then slam the head onto the ground before finally using the Chaos Claws to beat and destroy it. During the second phase of the fight, in addition to looking out for fists, tentacles and fireballs, Gabriel must also avoid the legendary gaze of the sisters, lest he be turned to stone. Additionally, during the second fight the Gorgon will attempt to protect its arms with a layer of stone from its gaze that Dracula will have to break off with Chaos Claws. During the third and final phase, enraged at the loss of her sisters, the final head will unleash torrents of flame to finish off Dracula. Taking advantage, Dracula must freeze the final head with the Void Sword before ripping out her heart using a partial dragon transformation. Without her heart, the final Gorgon sister dies and her corpse turns into stone. Leviathan The Leviathan is a colossal Old God, enslaved and tortured by Satan. The huge beast is summoned after the return of Satan, who wants to use its power to destroy Earth. Its body can eject dark energy through its skin, and minions from Hell will appear to fight Dracula and his son. Dracula and Alucard climb onto the back of the beast and succeed in slicing Leviathan in two with the chains that are attached to its neck. When the beast charges its fireball, father and son force its mouth to close using the chains. This leads Leviathan to swallow its own fireball, causing it to explode afterward. Enemy Data Ice Titan= }} |-|Stone Idol Titan= }} |-|Dracolich Titan= }} |-|Siege Titan= }} Gallery *Ice Titan/Gallery *Stone Idol Titan/Gallery *Dracolich Titan/Gallery *Siege Titan/Gallery *Gorgon (Lords of Shadow)/Gallery *Leviathan (Lords of Shadow)/Gallery Trivia *The Dracolich is an undead dragon defeated by Gabriel. This is similar to the Dragon Zombie of the original series, which was said to have been slain by Dracula in his early years. *The titan stages are reminiscent to the PlayStation 2 game Shadow of the Colossus. *The Lady of the Crypt that appears in Mirror of Fate could also be considered as a titan, as it is enormous compared to Trevor, and fought in a quick-time-event fashion. *The Siege Titan's power source appears to be a type of ancient titan rune, which most likely brings the device to actual life. *Unlike the first Lords of Shadow, out of the three titans in Lords of Shadow 2, only one of them, the Gorgon, has a life bar in the actual fight. The two other are not fought directly; the Siege Titan is destroyed when its power source is corrupted by Dracula and Leviathan is killed by Dracula and Alucard using the chains that are attached to it. *Medusa, Stheno and Euryale first appear as separate creatures that come together and transform into the giant boss called "The Gorgon". *Leviathan is inspired by the leviathans referenced in The Bible and the creatures from Lovecraftian lore. *The Dracolich was originally going to appear as an Easter Egg in Lords of Shadow 2. Concept art shows an area called the City Museum where the Dracolich would be on display in a manner similar to a dinosaur exhibit.The Art of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow — Titan Books *In the Map Room, the broken Siege Titan can be seen in the model of Bernhard's Wing. References de:Titanen Category:Biblical Monsters Category:Greek Monsters Category:Lords of Shadow Bosses Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Bosses